


On a Private Jet to Tokyo

by GarbageFireFic



Series: Taylor Omo fiction [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Intersex, M/M, Mile High Club, Nonbinary Character, Omorashi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unrealistic Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFireFic/pseuds/GarbageFireFic
Summary: Taylor doesn't remember much of their original self. All they know now are the people that use them and how it feels to be used.
Series: Taylor Omo fiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147616
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	On a Private Jet to Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly violent, but it IS sexual abuse depicted in this fic. It's a dumb fantasy I have in my head sometimes. It's not meant to mean ANYTHING, it's not meant to hurt anyone, it's just here to be weird ass smut from the depths of my brain. Please, take care of yourself and don't read this if you're someone who could get triggered by the content of this story. Also, I tagged for underage because of the way the character looks, although the character them self is not actually a child.

Taylor couldn’t remember who they’d started out as. 

Human lives are long and become even longer when serving a life sentence. It feels longer, anyway. 

Taylor shifted in their seat. The vintage private jet was comfortable, but they’d never been comfortable being in the air. They’re not only afraid of heights, they also hate enclosed spaces. 

Right now, Taylor was in a feminine body, for the most part. With money for customization, a body could become nearly any combination imaginable. Of course when the options came to swap into custom made bodies people would demand custom made genders. Especially for someone like Taylor, who had no say in the matter and was at the whims of a bored, wealthy socialite or powerful business people or sometimes even politicians and political leaders, which to be frank had a lot of crossover anyway. If you weren’t wealthy and well respected then political positions were far out of reach. 

Taylor may not remember who or what they had begun life as, but they do know when. Taylor was young when committed of a crime. Barely an adult. They couldn’t tell you now whether they’d done what they were accused of or not. Memory is a funny thing, and when everyone around you insists on a certain reality, you become inclined to believe it too. It becomes confusing. It didn’t matter anyway. 

The man Taylor was currently with wasn’t too awful. If anything he was just a tease. Taylor was often with him on business trips. His name was Alexander Rowland and he was the CEO of a very large chain of grocery stores. Although he said he “kept his profile diverse”. 

Alexander wasn’t young looking, but he wasn’t old looking. Right at the edge of looking like a respectable adult. He had plain brown hair (who would CHOOSE brown?) and unnaturally luminous green eyes. His eyes were implants, part organic, part machine. Several parts of him, in his brain and nervous system, were cybernetically enhanced. That was normal for men of his status. 

Taylor was all organic. It was something Alexander liked about their current body, although he would sometimes complain about Taylor’s stamina. 

When they’d shifted, they’d shifted closer to Alexander. He took the opportunity to lay his hand on Taylor’s smooth, exposed thigh, right below where their miniskirt stopped. Instead of reaching underneath like Taylor had anticipated, Alexander slid his hand over the simple and cutely patterned and fluffed fabric and pressed down hard on Taylor’s perpetually aroused dick. 

Taylor’s dick wasn’t big, but it wasn’t the smallest dick they’d ever had. Alexander seemed to be upping the size a little with each model. 

Taylor gripped the arms of their seat, stiffened and moaned. It wasn’t necessarily a moan of pleasure as much as it was of pure frustration and pain that only held distant remnants of pleasure. Before the flight, Alexander had stuffed Taylor full. A large, vibrating dildo deep inside their pussy, a good sized vibrating butt plug, and a cockring, and gently guided a plugged tube down their urethra. Taylor didn’t know what Alexander got out of torturing them so, but this was probably the most uncomfortable they’d been in a while. The flight was an 11 hour long flight from London to Tokyo. 

Taylor had to piss. The sound plugging up their urethra was rather thick. They couldn’t piss or come if their life depended on it. It didn’t. These bodies were disposable. If this body got a raging urinary tract infection problem, well then they’d just get a replacement. 

Earlier in the flight Alexander had given Taylor alcohol. Reluctantly, Taylor had drunk everything they were told to. When they were finished they already had to pee. Everything on the plane tilted gently back and forth. It would be a great feeling to drift to sleep to, but Taylor didn’t have that option. Between the sensation of a hard, aching cock, all their holes stuffed up and vibrating, Taylor would give anything they had to make it stop. They were only four hours into the flight and Taylor was afraid that Alexander would push too far and let their bladder explode. They didn’t know if that was even possible, but right now it felt like it could. 

“What a lovely noise,” Alexander said at Taylor’s squeal. 

Over the next hour, Alexander made Taylor drink another beer. Taylor cried as they gulped it down. 

“Does Daddy’s baby have to go potty?” Alexander finally asked. For the last 20 minutes he’d been working, occasionally glancing over to see Taylor’s writhing and leer. 

Taylor nodded frantically. They knew nothing would be permanent, but it hurt so bad.

“You have no self-control, Taylor. That’s why I have to plug you up like this. Otherwise you would have accidents.” 

He crossed the plane aisle back to where Taylor was stretching out across two leather seats, trying any position they could find to relieve the pressure in their lower abdomen. 

“Now let’s see,” Alexander said. “How do I want to do this? If I take the sound out are you going to piss everywhere right away?”

Taylor nodded again. They peered down their body to the source of the pain. They could feel their bladder spasming non-stop. If it weren’t for the sound they would undoubtedly be pissing everywhere. 

“Well, I don’t want you to ruin the seats,”

Alexander scrunched up Taylor’s legs into one chair, causing them to moan loudly in pain as the position put pressure on their bladder. He sat down in the seat he’d vacated earlier and reached his hand directly up Taylor’s childish skirt. He pulled the vibrator out for a moment, a moment when some of the pressure was relieved from the agitation of it on the inside, but it was forcefully shoved back in. Alexander ground the vibrator down on Taylor’s g-spot and they howled. Then Alexander positioned it to press against the back wall of Taylor’s pussy, where they could feel it stimulate their prostate from the other side. 

After a few minutes of this, Taylor no longer felt like they even could pee. They had to, they needed to so, so bad, but with all the stimulation they were becoming too aroused again. After all, their current body was made for maximum pleasure. That meant the body had to hold up well against its owner’s usage.

Taylor’s cock was almost 5 inches long. They’d had cocks twice the size or more before. They’d had a much smaller mircopenis, that their past owner had loved to laugh at and torture like he wasn’t the one to ask for such anatomy in the first place. Right now their cock head was pressing against the elastic of their skirt and peeking out, shiny surgical steel shining at the end of their nearly purple head like a nail in a piece of wood. 

Alexander saw this too, and rightfully made the decision that Taylor wasn’t immediately going to piss all over the plane as soon as the sound came out. Part of Taylor’s bodys design was to make sure that when aroused enough they’d pretty much be stuck holding it until Alexander either let the erection go away so he could tease it back up later, or until they came. 

Alexander swirled his hand around the tip of Taylor’s penis, around the round, flat head of the sound, then gently grabbed it between two fingers and started to pull. The inside of Taylor’s penis was well lubricated. It lubricated itself with precome, copious amounts of it. As the sound came out the fluid dripped all over Taylor’s skimpy outfit. 

Alexander liked to dress Taylor up in cute, child like clothes. What Taylor was wearing right now was a fluffy lolita style skirt with a matching, lacey bra on top. There had been a shirt, but it hadn’t lasted the first hour of the flight. This body had perky breasts. Not small, but just big enough to have some cleavage in the right bra. The bra they wore now did a great job of it. 

Taylor’s belly was exposed. Alexander liked big hips, whether on a more masculine body or feminine one. Alexander’s big body loomed over them. This body was rather small, rather disturbingly child like, beyond the obvious secondary sexual features. Taylor had never asked how tall they were, but they assumed somewhere within the 5’ range. Alexander was nearly 6 and a half feet tall, with broad shoulders, strong arms and big hands. Sometimes Taylor wonders if they originally would have found the feel of those big hands bruising their lush hips as arousing as they do now. They know they’ve been conditioned to like certain things. Even though their bladder hurt and now their dick hurt from being played with so much on this flight, Taylor knew they would orgasm and orgasm hard and long. Alexander liked to see his “partner” lose control of themselves. 

Once the sound was out, Taylor had to clench down. Or it felt like they needed to. Maybe it was just habit, maybe this body wouldn’t let them piss until Alexander let it or it burst. The tulle skirt was pulled down their legs and they were relieved to get the itchy, hot material off their thighs and dick. 

Alexander smiled when Taylor didn’t lose control of themself. He took the toys out, slowly, teasingly. The ride was going past the 5 hour mark now. 

Taylor hadn’t stopped crying. In this body, they seemed to cry easy. Every new body seemed to feel emotions slightly differently. Alexander took off the bra, then abruptly lifted Taylor out of the seat as if they weighed nothing and sat down with Taylor in his lap, legs splayed on either side of his thighs. Not ready for the sudden movement, Taylor cried out as small beads of piss bubbled out of their cock, but refused to do any more because of the control Alexander had over their body. 

Alexander laughed and wiped it with his shirt. He then started to play with Taylor’s nipples. Alexander must have a thing about really messy, wet sex, because Taylor often produces milk. As he suckles on their breasts and sucks hard at the nipples, Taylor feels the let down come on, everything in their body saying to release everything it had. Their small balls throbbed, their pussy throbbed, their bladder screamed. The other breast spurted milk onto Alexander’s t-shirt and their cock stiffened up and spasmed. It wasn’t exactly an orgasm, but it was nearly as intense as one, and it had Taylor screaming. More piss dribbled from the end of their seizing member, rushing past the more viscous and clear stickiness that was the massive amount of precome they were producing. It dripped onto Alexander’s expensive sweatpants. 

“That was hot,” Alexander remarks with a smile. 

Taylor just cries. They have no control over this body. It’s not theirs and it never was. But even specially designed bodies meant for dirty, disgusting fornication had their limits. Taylor knew they couldn’t make it another hour without both pissing and cumming at the sensations, now it was just a matter of what happened first. 

Alexander took their cock in his hand and smeared the almost gel thick precome all over the head and shaft. It felt amazing and Taylor whined and thrust into his hands. With a chuckle Alexander took his dick out of his sweats. With the money to buy whatever kind of penis you could imagine, Alexander had chosen a rather long, 8 inches, and as thick as Alexander’s wrists. It was like trying to fuck a can of corn in a condom. 

Large hands reached underneath Taylor’s ass and thighs and lifted them to poise themselves above him, before abruptly dropping them onto his prick. Taylor gasped, all the air to scream gone as Alexander nailed their engorged prostate. A spurt erupted from the end of their cock and they weren’t sure if they were cumming or pissing. Alexander bounced them hard, feeling like his dick was slamming into his entire prostate and bladder at the same time, and he set a brutal pace. Rubbing on their penis made Taylor’s entire body tense up and flush, another hard thrust had piss shooting out of their stretched urethra, only to be interrupted on the down thrust when Alexander snapped off their cock ring, a blast of cum shooting out with the piss, straight into the air and all over both themself and Alexander. Alexander was ruthless and slammed into Taylor’s pussy over and over, spurts of cum and piss arching high enough to hit Taylor in the face. Taylor was screaming and crying and drooling and cumming and pissing, all the things Alexander had been aiming for. After a moment of confusion the piss stopped and it was all cum, fat globs gliding down Taylor’s neck and breasts, as Alexander took their penis and aimed it back at their body. As the orgasm went on, longer than any natural orgasm could, the cum stopped and the piss took its place, squirting out in a rhythm as if they were still cumming.

It probably lasted less than a full minute, but the sensations made it feel like it was never ending. Eventually, though, it did stop and Taylor collapsed into Alexander’s wet chest. 

“There you go. Feeling better now?” Alexander asked, caressing the back of Taylor’s wet scalp and running his fingers through their sweaty hair. 

Taylor nodded. 

That was all they could do. They weren’t allowed to say no, they weren’t allowed to be dissatisfied. They weren’t allowed to have opinions. Taylor squeaked when Alexander stood up, his large dick still nestled deeply inside of Taylor. Taylor could feel that he’d cum though, it was already leaking out and down their leg onto his expensive tracksuit. Alexander took Taylor to the on board shower and washed them down mechanically as if one would a sex toy. 

When Alexander left Taylor alone to get dressed, Taylor put on soft pajamas. They still had a few hours left in the flight, but it was late and time for sleep. When they came out of the small bathroom Alexander had already fallen asleep in the bed at the back of the plane's large cabin space. Taylor thinks it would have been nice to have sex in the bed for once, to be able to sleep there. Or on a bed at all. Alexander was not one for cuddles afterwards. 

Taylor tiptoed to the seats they hadn’t desecrated and reclined to sleep themselves. Alexander had a big business meeting in Tokyo tomorrow and would need Taylor in top shape to help him relax. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably weird to just pop in here with a random original work, but I hope someone enjoyed? this.


End file.
